namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Renegade of Life
Renegade of Life, also known as RoL and, for a short while, as Odin M Yggdrasil, was a well-known user popularly targeted for flames and ridicule. He has expressed interest in many domains, including metal forgery, computer science and various fields of science and engineering. He also tends to voice opinions that are visibly misinformed or illogical and is consequently a common target for flaming. However, his current change in posting habits, or possibly just an aging fad, has caused attacks targeted at him to decrease. He has been involved with Momishin since mid-April 2007, which was yet another cause for both their ridicule when it became public in June 2007. Renegade left the forums on On August 15, 2007. It is rumoured that he is planning to mass-spam the forums and attempting to recruit others to his cause. Bashing Renegade of Life is infamous for posting opinions that showed obvious lack of knowledge of the subject in question and that, to many, seemed illogical, and even more bait was created with various ensuing events. He also occasionally boasts about achievements that range from doubtful to just plain unbelievable. Many made bashing him a pastime, others just found it fun to watch. Although, initially, attacks against him were justified, many users have taken to bashing him for the sole sake of doing so or purposely seek reasons to attack him. Some notable events that are a cause of bashing include Project OneWorld, his view of medical doctors, a fake suicide note to gather reactions for a role-play of his, and his use of the famous sad-faced bear in Admiral jimbob's birthday thread. Renegade of Life's posting habits have been changing since the peak of the Renegade-bashing fad, which may have caused a significant decrease in flames directed at him. However, it is also feasible that the "fad" half of the phenomenon has been waning with age. Maple syrup innuendo An accidental innuendo that Renegade made while discussing the seasonal boiling of maple syrup also made him a target. Furthermore, he was completely oblivious to the innuendo for quite some time. View on doctors In the Doctors can screw up too. thread of May 8, Renegade received a lot of criticism for his misinformed view on doctors. He claims to hate doctors because they can't do much aside from guesswork despite their high salaries, and that doctors' methods of mending bones was "overkill". This continued until Darkurai yelled at him . Renegade responded two days later, saying that there was no reason for him to continue the ToF flamewar here (referring to the Tales of Forum, which had died about three months prior). He later revealed that he only posted so that he could contradict this article. Suicide drama Renegade posted an unoriginal suicide poem in the original negativity thread. The drama that followed caused the long-running thread to close. He later revealed that he had only meant to test the reaction for a role-play; this caused even those who usually sympathized to scorn him. The Sad-face Bear incident On Admiral jimbob's 2007 birthday, Renegade made a thread for him, but it was deleted shortly after its creation. Later that day, a new thread was made by a different member. He posted with the infamous sad-face bear macro that jimbob gives to users whom he sees as failures on their birthdays, and later received much criticism for it, along with a stop posting from Cyke. Renegade's reason for posting this macro was that he "had already made a thread and it vanished, and also because I don't like him anyway." They say his fail grew three sizes that day. Claims of achievements Renegade of Life has, on numerous occasions, claimed various achievements, especially in scientific or engineering domains. Users doubt his findings, however, due to their complexity or unprecedented nature, making it unlikely for Renegade to have been able to develop them single-handedly; furthermore, he is reluctant to show any proof, stating as a reason that his alleged work is unpatented and unknown and thus an easy target for theft, not to mention that most users do not have the knowledge required to understand some of his developments. One recurrent claim he has made is the development of a computer algorithm that is apparently superior to current autonomous algorithms developed by teams of qualified engineers. In the POSITIVES, NEGATIVES AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN FICKRAKEN thread, he has also claimed to have found a source of energy that could potentially be perpetual. Project OneWorld Project OneWorld is a project initiated by Renegade of Life, the role of which is to bring the world together. Most users see it as clearly impossible and ridicule his project. However, according to him, it is already in motion, and the entire forum has been involved. He has more recently claimed that the project has begun gaining support, but nobody has yet to willingly admit to their involvement in the project other than Renegade himself. Nonetheless, it is possible that he has found an audience in the depths of the Internet willing to listen to such a far-fetched dream and aid him in his quest to change the world. Poetry Renegade of Life has written at least one bad piece of poetry-like prose, influenced by his current relationship with a user on the Roleplaying board. Here is a sample of his poetry: ~Looking at the stars~ I see a vastness beyond comprehension. Cold and dark, ready to swallow the mind body and soul into it's oblivion. THen I see a light, the evening star, and I know you are there looking at the same stars as me, that you are there for me. As other stars come out, I realize that there are other people that do care about me, wether I know it or not, that are watching out for me. Even when we think we are alone, we are never truely alone. there is alway someone who cares, someone who is willing to help. Someone who loves you. Even in the darkness, your love shines to me, our hearts beat as one no matter where we are. As the clouds roll through, your light still shines, that you are there for me, and I am there for you. So many people have looked at the stars, and saw patterns, giving them names to tell stories. So many people have looked at the stars and wondered are we really alone in the universe. Since I met her, I look at the stars, and I know. ~Light of Love~ there are billions and billions of stars out there, just like there are billions and billions of people. Each star is the light of someone who loves another. Of all the stars, the one that catches my eye, is yours. It is believed that he writes this prose poetry in IM sessions with his girlfriend. This rumor, however, has not been confirmed; the only evidence to support this is the fact that one of these pieces was not posted to the forums. Quotes Great men made themselves great, they were born ordinary —Renegade of Life Hatred is too strong of a term to be used lightly. —Renegade of Life It's raining, hard. But because it is above freezing, the maple sap is flowing. This means I will have lots to do this afternoon. —Renegade of Life References Category:Forum Users Category:Jedi of RoL